Involuntary Intrusions
by Kyurem's Soul
Summary: In his death throes, Noble-6, the last of his team of advanced SPARTAN-IIIs, does the unthinkable. He touches Cortana's undelivered AI core at the center, blacking him out. when he awakens, he is aboard an unknown ship with his teammates and a cast of strange characters. Adventure awaits at every corner, picking up new-found friends on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Involuntary intrusions: Prologue

Noble 6 wasn't cut out for this type of mission. Contrary to the nickname "The Lone Wolf", he was a goner without a team to watch his back, and without much training working as a single-person unit. His visor shattered in two places from some close calls against the numerous sangheili that had been blocking his path, now lying on the ground. He was bleeding profusely from a wound on his side, inflicted by an energy sword gone astray. He had a bad limp from where an elite had kicked him in the knee cap, effectively crippling the already injured Spartan-III. He took off his helmet, dropping to the ground on his back. The dust storm was clearing up just enough to see a sliver of blue sky from his Earth-bound position. He unfortunately had not been able to deposit Cortana into the hands of Captain Keyes, as the drop ship meant to pick him and the core up had been shot down just before reaching the dock. As such, he still had her with him. He had a thought right then as a purple cruiser covered the exposed sky. If he was going to die there, he would do something he had always wondered the results of. He slipped a single armored finger in-between the bars surrounding the AI core. The Last thing he heard before everything went to black was a distinctive feminine scream, piercing him to his soul, and rocking his core. The next thing he saw was not that of any white light or flames, but a blue one. The first thing he heard was: "He seems to be coming around. What should we do Shepard?"

**Sorry for any biffs you might have with how I explained Noble-6's story playing out, but hey, what can I say? This is the first fanfic that I have written, and hopefully not the last. This story should have many other things integrated into it at a time where it fits the best. And, for any of you who like Mass Effect, yes this is THE Sheppard, but not the only one. For any Bronies out there, I'm not planning on adding in any MLP stuff, but if I get a large enough vote, there is a possibility that something along those lines. But, be careful what you wish for, because MLP could easily take over the entire storyline. Hope you enjoyed and that's the end of the prologue.**

**Submit a review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 001

**Sorry about the scrunched tiny lettering in the prologue. Anyway, after last time, I have gained valuable insight on where to go with this story. First order of business. NO MLP WILL BE ISSUED DURING THE SEQUENCE OF EVENTS COMPRISING THIS STORY. Second, more Spartans will be included. And I'm going to say that 6 is a Spartan-II and it's in the blacked out part of his file. That's why he's always so disciplined.**

**Disclaimer: mass effect and the halo franchises are property of Microsoft and EA. I own all original content in this story.**

Involuntary Intrusions: chapter 001

The first intrusion.

**Noble-6**

"He seems to be coming around. What should I do Shepard?" a feminine voice inquired. Six opened his eyes to a glaring, blue light accompanied by a brunette woman, probably mid 20s with a freckled face looking down at him with a concerned look on her face and two fingers to her ear. He heard a voice over the earpiece say _'stay there, we'll be down momentarily. Right now, keep him restrained.'_ The girl nodded and put her hands on his wrists. He then noticed something strange. Everything seemed to be tinged purple slightly, as if the color of Cortana's core had been burned into his retina. Then, he had a thought. This thought turned into an impulse. An impulse that said: "CORTANA!" repeating over and over again until he couldn't hold out against it. He jumped up at in-human speed, easily escaping the woman's grasp. He tore the AI core off of his back, and to his horror, found no light at all where there had previously been a purple one. "CORTANA!" he screamed.

**7/4/2186, Earth Time. Sarah & Nova Shepherd**

They had all heard the thump of the Normandy-SR2's core going offline. They had all been expecting the worst and were prepared to evacuate via the escape pods within a few seconds notice. But what they hadn't expected was for Gabby Daniels to call saying that she was pulling some guy in strange armor out of the drive core! After that they had gotten outfitted for battle, Nova Pulling on her sleek, high stealth, black-blue armor, While Sarah clasped on her heavy, high protection armor, meant for staying safe and enhancing her biotic abilities. Nova called it 'The psychic juggernaut'. Having Wrex in the front, they punched in the button for the maintenance floor, and took up battle ready positions around the door. Sarah checked to see that she did, in fact remember to bring the medigel. It was only when she heard the scream that she became worried about their safety when she heard the screams.

**Noble-6**

He screamed in agony as the most excruciating pain he had ever felt shot from his leg to the rest of his body, threatening to engulf his vision with black. He fell forward on his face, hoping that the floor coming towards him wouldn't hurt him. It did.

**Sarah & Nova**

When they arrived at the scene, they were greeted by a face down man with his left knee seemingly wrenched backwards, and a terrified looking Gabby cradling the head of her lifelong friend, Kenneth Donnelly, who had been knocked out cold by the initial blast from the core cracking. Sarah went to attend to the strange man's injuries, while Nova slunk over to Gabby to subtly interrogate her about the events prior. "What happened?" she asked the engineer softly, grabbing her hand, as if trying to calm down a toddler. Kelly looked up at her.

"Well, umm, I p-pulled the guy out. Then, uh, I, uh asked you g-guys what to do about it when he started waking up, then he got up and yelled s-something, then he screamed, and then he j-just, fell over!"

"Well, don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. He can't hurt you we'll make sure that you're ok. Got that?" she said, pronouncing every word slowly and clearly. She got up, still holding Gabby's hand. She pressed a finger to her ear and said

"Make sure Gabby gets a full day of bed rest when she gets to the top. Also, bring in two stretchers." She looked over at the man lying on the ground, being treated by her sister.

"Bring a heavy lifter as well."

**End of chapter 001**

**Well, what did you think? Hopefully the next update will be tomorrow or Thursday. As I said in the beginning, NO MLP. Hopefully, though, there will be more crossovers to come. **

**Sorry about the part with Gabby. I figured that anyone scared out of their wits is bound to be using broken sentences, lots of "uh"s and quite a bit of stuttering. Anyone up for Doctor who Metroid? I'm sure I am!**

**Don't forget to follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 002

**Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry for any redundancies or grammar problems. I was really tired when I finished it and didn't bother to proofread. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Halo is owned by Microsoft and Mass Effect belongs to EA gaming industries. All original content is mine.**

**Noble-6**

"Urgh…" the Spartan groaned, feeling as if a Jiralhanae had worked him over with a gravity hammer. He tried to sit up, but was kept down by the many restraints stretching over his armor. The wound on his side seemed to have a bandage dressing it, while he had a simple civilian Band-Aid stuck on his forehead. '_Where in the hell am I?_' he thought to himself. Just then a woman walked into the room. He analyzed her every movement and every detail to her armor. The armor was jet black with a red stripe bordered by white ran down her right arm. It was thick, probably just as thick as or thicker than the armor he had on. She had Medium length red hair, large, sea green eyes and a freckled complexion. Her face almost looked like someone he knew, but couldn't quite place who. She had a forced smile, and even seeing this kind gesture of peace, just stared at her inquisitively. "Hello, I'm Sarah. What's yours?" she asked. If he hadn't had the demeanor of a Spartan, he would have laughed in her face for the pitiful attempt at interrogation. But, seeing as he was in a hopeless situation anyway, he decided that he could let some things go. "Spartan B-312, AKA Noble-6, reporting for duty!" He answered giddily, as if intoxicated. "Err, good to meet you?" she said with uncertainty creeping into her voice. "I'm Commander Sarah Shepherd of the SSV Normandy. Can you tell us where you're from?"

"NOPE!" he yelled at her, "Tut, tut, tut, classified information right there missy!" The Spartan was milling around in his own mind at this moment, trying to figure out where the fuck these impulsive blurts were coming from, because he certainly didn't know where they were coming from. Then, with the feeling of ice water being poured into his head, a presence revealed itself in his mind. It was purple, and running along its sides were what seemed to be electrical impulses where code should have been. '_Cortana!_' he thought to himself as the presence drew nearer to his own conscience. "This is more fitting, don't you think? Your brain outclasses any computer I've ever been plugged into. This tiny supercomputer inside your head is fantastic, out classing even the largest of cores built by humans. Now, if you could only tap into it more…" she tapped her 'finger' to her 'chin' "AHA! I found it! Now, without further ado, superpowers!" She exclaimed while wiggling her virtual fingers in his direction, knocking him totally unconscious.

**Sarah Shepherd**

Having witnessed the entire lecture, then his irises glowed bright purple, then fading to blue, only to finally have the Spartans' eyes roll back into his head, she jumped out of her seat and called for doctor Chakwas to come help her. Being mortified for the insane man's physical AND mental health, she was on the verge of panicking when her adoptive sister came rushing in to talk with her. "Sarah, what's wrong? Sarah, look at me!" she yelled, shaking Sarah frantically. Sarah came out of her daze. "He's with the Reapers! I saw his eyes go purple and blue!" she tried to convince her sister of this while Chakwas, overhearing the conversation, decided to roll the eyes so she could see the iris. What she saw surprised her greatly. She called Nova over to inspect her quarry. Nova was just as surprised to find that one iris was bright purple and the other a luminescent blue-white. The same color as element zero, or, the eyes of a husk. Nova ordered the guards outside of the room to get more restraints. She wanted this guy strapped down TIGHT. A loud bang sounded underneath their feet, as well as the muffled sound of Kenneth Donnelly screaming "BLOODY HELL! ANOTHER ONE?!"

**Sorry for another short update, but I've been busy lately. Sorry if anyone came here for Halo/ME lore, but as you can see, I'm a bit short in that sense. More halo and mass effect characters coming soon, I promise. In other news, Noble-6 may just go insane with Cortana nagging him all the way. Will Noble-6 be saved? **

**Who is this new visitor? **

**When will Garrus Vakarian get it on with Nova? Stay tuned and don't forget to review, favorite and follow to find out, NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 003

Chapter 003: Jun

Noble-3 was lying on his back, near the summit of the mountain. His ribs were probably shattered for all he knew, while a massive headache racked his brain. '_I've reached the end, haven't I?_' he thought to himself. He propped himself up on one elbow to get a look at the sangheili zealot standing over him imposingly. "**You have one shot, human. Then, I shall reap your existence!**" The zealot instructed in a deep voice, even for an elite. Jun raised his pistol in a shaky hand. "One shot is all I need." He said nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes, adjusted his aim, steadied his arm, and fired directly past the elite, hitting the trigger for the 10 pounds of C-10 placed above the blast door he had protected, causing a huge cascade of boulders to spill over the top of it. The zealot looked on in horror and anger. Anger that somehow, someway, this Demon had outwitted him, causing the death of both of them. The elite turned back towards Jun, Letting out a bloodcurdling war cry of anguish, before quickly being cut off by a boulder falling directly on him. Jun, at the moment, was happy. He had accomplished his mission, making sure Halsey was safe. He simply looked at the sky, wondering if he would somehow make it off the mountain alive. Then, something unexpected had happened. A purple light appeared above Jun's head. Time slowed down for the injured Spartan, as if giving him time to decide what he wanted to do. He looked at the object inquisitively. '_Hey, maybe I'm being given a second chance?_' he chuckled quietly at the thought, and then stopped with an abrupt grunt, due to the flare of pain from his midsection. A cough racked his body. He spurted blood from his mouth, and tentatively took hold of the small purple orb In front of him, the silence being a sharp crack, like standing right next to a lightning strike. He chuckled again, at his own expense as his surroundings faded from stony gray, then to black, then finally to a bluish-white light surrounding him. Grunting as he fell a small drop. Then, Jun heard something he had not expected to hear again in his life time: "BLOODY HELL! ANOTHER ONE?" Jun started to chuckle. The chuckle evolved into a full-blown laugh. He was laughing for the first time in years. '_Humans!_' he thought excitedly as he heard the voice. '_Scottish ones, at that!_' he saw a man come into his upward facing view. "Excuse me, but, erm, who might you be?"

"A man who's been given a second chance." He replied softly. He then propped himself up on his elbows. He turned his head to the man on his right. "I seem to have broken most, if not all of my ribs. Also I might have a slight concussion and a fractured spinal plate." He informed the man. His reply was a blank stare. "I would appreciate some medical attention, if you would be so kind." He coaxed. He looked at him confusedly, then, with a look of realization on his face, and then finally responded, thick with a Scottish accent. "You stay right there, and I'll be back in a couple of minutes with some paramedics, sir." The man rushed off and went into a small room that Jun assumed was an elevator, before the doors slid closed. Jun took the moment to get his bearings. He was in a large, circular room, filled with a single dominant structure. Taking up almost the entire room, a huge, smooth sphere mounted on a cylinder wrapped with thick tubes loomed over Jun. The sphere of the structure seemed to have a large crack in the side. From the large crack, Jun saw a blue-white glow emanating. The glow he usually identified with covenant plasma weaponry. He was lying on a walkway to the base of the 'Core' as he had dubbed it. At the end of the walkway there was a console with orange and blue holographs hovering just above the top. At this he nearly blanched. '_Advanced holographs, on a human ship? Unprecedented! Unheard of! Never happened!_' he stared at the holographs with mounting curiosity as a group of paramedics stormed in, accompanied by the man from before, as well as three armored figures, one similar to an elite, but also surprisingly different. The paramedics in shiny blue and black uniforms surrounding him, he caught a glimpse of two of the figures arguing about something. They were both definitely women. He then looked behind them to see the third figure leaning back against the wall with something like a sniper rifle. The mysterious alien looked up and held his gaze. One eye was obscured by a blue eyepiece with symbols flashing on it and what looked like a targeting reticule. The other eye, though, was entirely unobscured. It was a deep gold and smallish, surrounded by a small area of dark membrane. The rest of the face was covered in what seemed like natural armor in a khaki color. He had five curved, flat spines that swept back across the sides and top of his head, the three topmost of these spines went back behind his head for a good 4 inches, before dissipating towards the center of the creature's head. Before he could get a good look at its armor though, but his view was cut off by a paramedic crouching down to grab his arm. With a herculean effort, the five men heaved the fully armored Spartan onto the stretcher, which groaned in protest. They walked him past the two armored women, who stopped their conversation to eye him suspiciously, yet menacingly at the same time. He went past the strange alien as well. He heard it mutter something under its breath akin to "Physics be damned." As the doors slid shut, he slid his arm around Nova.

"What the hell are we dealing with here girls? We've got guys dressed like dreadnoughts falling out of our ships core, and we're flying through an area of space where everything is white outside and the laws of physics don't apply outside of the ship." Garrus demanded.

"Honestly Hun', I've got nothing." Nova replied, placing her head on Garrus's shoulder piece. "All we've got is some mental guy saying he's from something called the "UNSC" and some guy with a broken ribcage. How are we supposed to know what's going on?" Garrus rubbed his midsection like he was thinking of what it was like to have his whole ribcage crushed. Sarah looked at them expectantly "Have you two lovebirds figured out a plan of action yet, or have you been too busy smooching to work?" she asked with a small smirk. Nova lifted her head from Garrus's shoulder and moved a strand of her long, jet black hair that was mostly pulled back into a pony-tail. "We totally have it going!" She said defensively.

"What percentage would you say it's at?"

"Erm, heh, around 5%, maybe…" Her voice trailed off as she reported the slight amount of planning her and Garrus had managed to get done. Sarah just let out an exasperated sigh and strode off toward the elevator. Once inside, she looked back to see her sister and Garrus rubbing foreheads again. '_They're so cute!_' she thought as she punched in the button for the CIC.

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! This one was fun to write compared to the other ones. Much more humorous around the end. Anyway, hope you liked it and don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Mass Effect belongs to EA and Halo belongs to Microsoft. All original content is mine.**


End file.
